


Sharing is Caring

by GraceRB



Series: The Profound Bond [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental biting, Accidents, Biting, Case Fic, Dean Winchester needs to use his words, Demons, Fluff, Fluffy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Minor Angst, Minor Violence, Misunderstandings, Sam Winchester loves books, angel grace, prompt at the end, set around season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceRB/pseuds/GraceRB
Summary: Castiel works up the courage to kiss Dean, and accidentally bites him! Dean is understandably confused, especially when strange things start happening.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: The Profound Bond [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170305
Kudos: 32





	Sharing is Caring

Castiel, Dean and Sam were surrounded. Key word:  _ were _ .

Castiel was able to smite a few demons, Sam was able to stab a few with the knife, and Dean just tackled them. "Cas!" He yelled to the angel. "Blade!" Castiel threw his blade to Dean, distracted for long enough to get tackled himself. Dean caught the angel blade and skewered the demon below him.

Sam was doing well, slashing throats and stabbing hearts. He killed three demons, then turned back to Castiel on the floor, getting kicked by two big guys. He tackled one, allowing Castiel to roll away from the other and get to his feet. Sam stabbed the demon, and Castiel placed his hand on the other, burning him out, and tossing the body to the floor. They both turned back to Dean, who was killing the last demon by shoving the angel blade into her stomach.

Castiel glanced over Sam, who didn't appear to be hurt. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Sam nodded, "I'm good, Cas," he breathed heavily for a few seconds, then pointed to Dean. "Go check on him." He smiled knowingly. Then he ventured into the warehouse, searching for what the demons were protecting. A book containing spells capable of keeping Lucifer locked in the Cage for all eternity.

Castiel knew he was the "heavy hitter," or whatever that meant, but he wished Dean and Sam would need him more often. Not that he wanted them to put themselves in dangerous situations just to get some angelic backup, but he wished they wanted him around more often. Sam seemed willing enough. He wondered how he might go about convincing Dean.

Castiel walked over to Dean, who was panting and staring down at the body on the floor. Dean glanced over, "Hey, Cas. You okay?"

"Yes," Castiel nodded. "May I have my blade?"

Dean smirked nervously, "Yeah," he handed the blade to the angel. "Sorry."

"I don't mind, Dean," Castiel put his blade back into his jacket pocket. "You needed it more than I did."

There was a moment of silence, where Castiel was working up the courage to say what he wanted to, and Dean was standing there awkwardly. He was thinking how strange the angel was being lately, always trying to ask Dean something or talk to him, but could never say the words.

Then a welcome intrusion came from deep inside the warehouse. "Dean!" Sam yelled. "I found the book!"

Dean snapped his head in the direction of his brother's voice. "Good job, Sammy! Let's get going!" He stepped over the corpses on the floor, towards Cas, whose expression made him pause. "What's wrong, Cas?"

"This probably isn't the right time," The angel said quietly.

Dean glanced around the room, then stepped forward and put his hand on the angel's shoulder when he saw that they were alone. "Hey, it's okay, Cas." He was happy Castiel was finally talking to him. 

Castiel nodded slowly, nervously linking and unlinking his fingers. He looks up at Dean, and initiates a hug. "Dean," Castiel said, purposefully hiding his face. He held Dean tightly. "Do you like it when I'm around?"

Dean hugged back gently, a little tense against the angel, but trying to be comforting. Dean shrugged — he figured the answer was obvious. "Why do you ask?"

Castiel's eyebrows creased together. He pulled away from the hug, keeping his arms around Dean's body, and his face was only a few inches away. He looked up at Dean's eyes, and his gaze drifted down to the hunter's lips. He shook his head lightly, almost to himself. "I don't know, Dean," It came out quietly.

Castiel's gaze stayed on Dean's mouth and before he knew it he was leaning in and kissing his friend. It was a light kiss, but Dean was unresponsive and made a sound of alarm. Dean pushed Castiel away, and covered his mouth with one hand. "What the hell?" It felt like the angel had bit him.

"I -- I'm sorry!" Castiel shouted out, holding the sides of his own head. 

Then he was gone, and Dean was alone with a dozen corpses and an aching lip.

***

Dean walked outside, and he found himself there quicker than he thought it would take. He thought that was weird, but shook it off. Something much weirder had just happened.

Sam was locking the book up in the false bottom of the trunk. He looked up at his big brother. "Are you okay?"

Dean was still feeling bewildered, and looked up at Sam. "I don't -- I don't know, man," He shook his head. 

Sam cocked his head, furrowing his eyebrows. "Did something happen?" He looked over his brother's shoulder. "Where's Cas?"

Dean shrugged. He turned to look over his shoulder, too. "He just kinda..." Then he turned back to look at Sam, but he and the Impala were gone. Dean glanced around. Everything looked different. "Sam? Wasn't... there a road right here?" He asked the second question quietly, to himself, and spun in a circle. The road and the warehouse were gone.

His bottom lip started to ache, where he thought Castiel had bit him a few minutes earlier. He touched it, but found that there was no cut, no blood. But still, it ached. 

He took his phone from his pocket, and dialed Sam's number. "Hello?"

"Sam, where are you?" 

"I'm right where I've been. You're the one who, just, up and disappeared."

"I don't know what happened," Dean shook his head. "I don't know where I am."

"It's alright, Dean," Sam reassured his brother. "Find out where you are, and call me back, alright?"

"Yeah, okay, bye." Dean hung up his phone and put it back into his pocket. 

He was in the middle of a field, but he could hear cars driving nearby. He walked towards them, and was able to flag one down. "Are you okay? Do you need a ride?" The driver asked.

Dean nodded and got into the car. "Can you tell me where I am?"

"You're in Granville," The driver answered, like Dean was crazy. "Have you been drinking, man?"

Dean chuckled. "No, I just got lost. Can you take me to the motel in town?"

"Sure."

The drive was quiet after that, and Dean got out of the car at the motel.

"Thanks, man," Dean nodded and walked to his motel door. The Impala was parked out front, so he unlocked the door and went inside. "Sammy?"

"Dean, what happened?" Sam gave his brother a one armed hug. "You were there and then you weren't."

Dean chuckled and sat down. "I don't know," He said. "It's kinda like when Cas zaps us around. I wasn't thinking of a specific place to go, but I don't really know how all that works."

Sam cocked his head. "You're sure Cas wasn't messing with you or something?"

Dean considered it, but after that kiss and the way he vanished -- he left so quickly. Dean felt kind of sad about that, but shrugged it off. "No. No, I don't think so."

Sam sat back down in front of his laptop. He watched Dean, who wouldn't quite meet his eyes. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Dean hid his face with one hand, and blushed. "Cas -- he, he kissed me."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Why are you embarrassed by that?" 

"I -- I'm not," Dean still wouldn't meet Sam's eyes. 

Sam made a bitchface. "Yeah, okay."

"I'm not!" Dean stood. "He kissed me, but he bit me. There's gotta be a mark, look!" He pointed to his bottom lip, where it ached. 

"I don't see anything."

"What?"

"I don't see anything."

Dean went to the mirror in the bathroom, and saw that there weren't any marks. No bruises, not cuts, not even a red mark. "But I felt it," He said quietly. "I'm sure, he bit me."

Sam sighed. This wasn't how he thought this was going to go.

***

Sam and Dean were asleep when their motel door was broken down. It slammed against the door and woke them both up at the same time. 

Sam couldn't get to his gun or knife under his pillow. The weapons bag was out of reach, across the room, and the intruders were holding the brothers' legs and dragging them out of bed. Dean had a hold on his gun, though, and shot at them, but it didn't do anything. Their bodies bled, but they just smiled as their eyes turned black. Demons. He groaned and yelled at them when they hit Sam, knocking him out. "You son of a bitch! Get off my brother!" 

One of the demons hit Dean, then straddled his stomach and started to choke him. "Where's the book, Dean?"

"We burned it," Dean gasped out. "It's -- It's gone, dirtbag." Dean could feel himself fading, so he reached up and hit the sides of the demon's face, tried to kick him off, and punched blindly at everything he could reach. When his arms started to get tired, he flattened his palms on the face, trying to push it away.

Instead, the demon threw its head back, and a bright light shot out of its eyes and mouth. Dean pushed the body off, and took a few seconds to look at his hands. Did he just... smite a demon?

He got to his feet and ran over to the demon by Sam. He placed his hand on the demon's head, and it threw its head back, light pouring out of the mouth and eyes. The body fell limp, and crumpled on the floor next to Sam. "How did you do that?" Sam asked, getting to his feet. 

"I -- I don't know."

Sam sighed, and looked around at the two bodies. "Alright, well, we have the book. We should get out of here. Get off the grid, maybe go to Bobby's."

Dean nodded in agreement. He put on his shoes and jacket and grabbed his duffel bag. "Put your stuff in the car."

They worked in silence, packing up their things. It was a few hours after midnight, so they picked up the demons' bodies one at a time and put them into the Impala's trunk. Dean drove, and Sam sunk into the passenger seat, trying and failing to stay awake. 

He had a dream. 

"Hello, Sam," The angel's gruff voice said. "You wanted to see me."

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "I heard you kissed my brother."

Castiel had been staring at Sam, but that comment made him look away. "You heard about that..." his voice trailed off.

"He said you bit him," Sam crossed his arms. 

"What?!"

"There weren't any marks that I could see, but he's sure that you bit him."

Castiel huffed. "But I didn't," he looked back to Sam. "Is he angry with me?"

"No, I don't think so," Sam replied, uncrossing his arms. "He's been acting weird, though. Kinda like you."

Castiel narrowed his eyes. "In what way?"

Sam sighed, and looked away to think. "He keeps, like, disappearing. And apparently he can smite demons with his hands, like you do."

Castiel froze with shock. "I must have -- Oh, Sam, I have to fix this."

And then Sam woke up. Dean was shaking his shoulder gently. "Hey, Sammy, I need your help carrying the guys."

Sam rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands. "Alright." They carried the bodies out of the car and into a open meadow. They dug a fire pit, and put the bodies inside, then covered them with kindling. 

They burned the bodies, and Dean disappeared again for a few minutes. When he came back, he was eating pie out of a tin. "You want some? It's cherry."

"No thanks, Dean. I'm not hungry." 

Dean scoffed. "Your loss."

***

Castiel returned a few days later. 

Dean was asleep on Bobby's couch, next to a coffee table covered with empty beer bottles and pie tins. Dean was still clutching a fork in his hand. Castiel smiled at him, then moved his legs to sit down next to him on the couch. 

"Hey, Cas," Dean sat up. "What are you doing here?" 

"I came to talk to you," He said slowly. He then cleared his throat. "When I, um, kissed you," he paused again. 

"You bit me," Dean stated, now fully awake and crossing his arms. 

"No, I didn't," Castiel countered. "I accidentally transfered some of my grace to you. That's why you thought I bit you."

"Well now you're just making stuff up," Dean huffed. 

"I'm not," Castiel said. "Think about it. You have these strange abilities now. You can teleport, and smite demons. That's something only an angel can do."

Dean was staring at the floor. Castiel's words sunk in, and everything made sense. "Or a person with angel grace." He looked sideways at Castiel. "Are you going to take it back?"

Castiel nodded. "Unless you want to keep it. You are a vessel, the grace should be compatible if it stays in your body."

Dean shook his head. "No. It's yours. You should have it."

Castiel nodded, and held the side of Dean's face. "I'm going to warn you. We have to kiss again."

Dean was already leaning in, placing a hand on the angel's knee. "Stop talking already." Castiel got nervous, his heart pounding, and kissed Dean. It was a little deeper than the first time, but Castiel was mainly focused on getting his grace out. Dean yelped and pulled away, "Ow! I do  _ not _ like that."

Castiel smiled. "It won't happen again."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Does that mean there will be more kisses?" Castiel didn't reply, but simply kissed Dean again. 

Dean smiled into the kiss, and leaned forward so the angel was on his back on the couch. One of Dean's hands reached up to touch his face, and the angel wrapped his arms around the shoulders above him. 

They pulled away for a few moments, and Dean watched as Castiel looked up at him, his eyes blue and soft. "If it's okay with you," the angel said softly. "I'd like there to be more kisses." He glanced away when he said it, but after a silence that was too long, he looked back up. 

Dean was smiling down at him, and his pupils were unmistakably blown wide. He let the angel sit up, then pulled him on to his lap. Castiel let his legs lay loosely beside Dean, one stretched out along the length of the couch, and the other spilling over the side to the floor. He gave Dean a shy, questioning glance, and leaned in to kiss him again. Dean didn't pull away.

Castiel moved to Dean's neck, and Dean took the opportunity to say something. "Cas, I'm sorry for pushing you away before. I really do miss you when you're not here."

Castiel met Dean's eyes again. "You do?"

"Yes," Dean nodded. 

Castiel felt like crying. The good kind of crying though, crying caused by happiness and acceptance and love -- he wasn't sure if that's what this was, but he felt loved in that moment. So he kissed Dean again, like his life depended on it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! The prompt was: angel grace sharing - i wanted it to be a surprise. Let me know if you have any prompts for me in the future!


End file.
